


Woman Like You

by Schmitty63



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmitty63/pseuds/Schmitty63
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fluff story that I wrote after I was inspired by the song "Woman Like You" by Lee Brice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woman Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of their characters. They are owned by Rick Riordan

As I laid in bed dozing off while Annabeth was watching TV, she gave me a nudge, “Hey Seaweed Brain, I need to ask you something.”

“Hmm,” I grunt in response, without opening my eyes. There was a silence so I pop open an eye and look at her, “What’s up Wise Girl?”

She seemed to struggle with the words, trying to figure out how to word the sentence, “What would you do if we had never met?” she finally spit out.

I chuckled and said, “Really? Why do you wanna know?”

She shrugged, “I don’t know, just answer the question.”

I sit up straight and put on a look of deep concentration on my face. After a few minutes of deliberation I said, “Well obviously I would’ve died from some monster.”

She rolled her eyes and hit my arm again, “Seriously Percy, I want to know.”

I let out a laugh, “Alright fine!” and went back to my thoughtful look.

I look around at our room that was painted blue with gray trim and was decorated with pictures of our friends and family. “Well first, I’d have a total bachelor pad. Posters of girls everywhere, a pool table, and a lava lamp! I’d never have to worry about cleaning up, unless mom was coming over.”

“Oh, of course,” she said. I could see a hint of annoyance on her face, but I kept going.

“But I do have to say, that if I was out there alone, I’d be looking for an amazing woman like you.”

She rolled her eyes at that with a small chuckle.

I rubbed my hands together, it was time to get creative. “Jason, Leo, Frank and I would be in a band probably. We would play poker every week and we would have sports on the TV behind us.”

I stood up and started pacing around the room, waving my hands as I spoke. “I’d have a motor cycle instead of a car, and I would drive it way too fast without a helmet.”

I stopped pacing and put my hand to my chin, “Hmm, let’s see, what else?” I started tapping my chin. “Oh yeah! I’d go golfing every Sunday morning. Then I would go to IHOP afterwards for pancakes.”

With the mention of IHOP, she started laughing. “You know they don’t make their pancakes blue, right?”

I looked back at her, “That’s why I’d be looking for you all the time.”

Again, she chuckled and she shook her head, “Whatever Seaweed Brain.”

I knew that she could tell that I was kidding, and she knew very well how much of a mess I’d be without her, but I wanted to make sure that she knew. So I flopped down onto the bed and wrapped my arms around her waist. I felt her run her fingers through my hair and I looked up at her. She looked at me affectionately.

Finally I said, “You are the only one, other than mom, that knows my pancakes have to be blue.”

She nodded, “Yes, I do.”

“You also know that I’m horrible at pool, and golf. And none of us really care about sports a whole lot.”

She smiled, “Yes, but you do have a nice voice, so the band thing is still a possibility.”

With a smile, I said, “True! But none of the guys know how to play poker. And do you think I would want girl posters all over? Do you think my mom would even let me get away with that?”

“She would beat you into a coma if you thought about hanging them up?”

I smiled, “You are being generous, because I bet she would kill me.”

We both start laughing until our sides hurt. I put my head down to where it rested in her lap. She continued playing with my hair. I laid there for a while just enjoying being close to her. 

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I just want you to know, I’d take being your husband ANY day over being single for even a second.”

She looked me in the eye with such love. I even saw a tear roll down her cheek. I’m glad that I’m your wife Seaweed Brain, and I’d choose it all again.”

After a few minutes of silence she said, “You know, the motorcycle would be kind of hot.”

I looked up to her, “Oh really?”

She nodded with a smirk, one that I knew meant I was going to get lucky.

“You think I’d look good with all that leather?”

She gave me a wink, “Definitely.”

I pulled her down to lay next to me and we started kissing. “Well, I’ll go look for one tomorrow,” she starts interrupting each word with a kiss. “But… for… now… I need… to tend… to my… sexy… wife.”

And the rest of the night, well you can guess how it went.


End file.
